memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Shuttlecraft Down/Chapter Five
Typhuss slowly wakes up but still feeling loopy and has a massive concussion, Kira walks over to him. Typhuss lay still you've got a bad concussion Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kira, I saw my grandmother and I talked to her Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Really? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes honey, I did Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Stay down ok don't move I've watched the battle on the sensors the Enterprise and Intrepid retreated, the Orion interceptors were just too strong for them and the force field pods are losing power keeping the shockwave from the star from reaching the planet Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I bet B'Elanna didn't like that at all Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Why do you say that? Kira asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Because B'Elanna was trying to save me Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Oh ok Kira says as she's scanning him with the medical tricorder. Typhuss looks at her. You never give up on me, I love that about you Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. You got that right mister you're not dying just yet Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I survived the Delta Quadrant, I'm not going to give up now and I'm not leaving you and the kids Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Yeah but just in case is there anything you want to happen? Kira says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. What do you mean Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. In case you don't make it before rescue is there anything you want to have done to your body? Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I am going to make it, just hold on Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Typhuss you've got a severe concussion and subcranial bleeding I'm not a trained medic Kira says as she looks at him. He points her to the padd he was working on before the attack. The padd Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at it. An early will? Kira asked as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Yes, I wanted you and the kids to be taken care of Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. Thank you sweetie, and a promotion for Commander Madden Kira says as she looks at the padd. He looks at her. Your welcome, yeah Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She does her best to treat him as he looks at her. My crew will not give up, they will find a way to rescue us Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I hope Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. They will, trust me Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. She looks at him and smiles. I do trust you Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You make me so happy, my life with you is great Kira Typhuss says as he looks at Kira. Kira looks at him. Same here Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her.